My Own
by Musics1LastCry
Summary: Dean didn't expect a visit from the angel so soon, but sometimes unexpected can be the best kind of event.


"See you in the morning, Sammy," Dean nods towards his brother, who goes into his own motel room. Digging the keys out of his faded jeans, he slipped the metal into the lock and pushed the door open, quickly closing and locking it behind him. Throwing said keys onto the table, he quickly shed his leather jacket and placed it across the back of a chair. Kicking his boots off, he walked towards the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. Tossing that towards his duffel bag, he grabbed a pair of baggy shorts and got ready for bed. Turning off the light, he turned to pull down the covers of his bed to find Cas laying on top, clad in his signature suit and trench coat. "Cas! I thought you were going to be upstairs for awhile, doing... well, whatever the Hell it is that you do."

"Hello, Dean. I did what needed to be done. The other things can wait," Cas finished pulling down the comforters, patting the bed to invite him to sit down. He does so, tempted to just curl against his side and fall asleep in the angel's arms. Chuckling, he reached over and brought Dean into his arms. He loves the feeling of their bodies being close without having to screw around. He'd be content to holding him always as he slept.

"Stay out of my head, damnit," Dean demanded, though he stayed in his arms and rested his head on the strong chest that protected the heart he had apparently stolen since being pulled out of Hell. Or maybe even before that, but it hurt his head to think of how long Cas really had watched over him. Closing his eyes, he merely smiled softly at the sound of a heartbeat. Cas' heartbeat.

"My apologies," was all that he said as he pressed a kiss on top of Dean's head. They laid there for awhile, not speaking but just enjoying each other's company with no interruptions. A hand creeped under his trenchcoat and across the soft material of his dress shirt. Nimble fingers snapped open the buttons and pushed it off along with his coat. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Undressing you. Obviously. I thought angels knew more than humans," Dean clicked his tongue and chuckled as his green eyes locked with deep electric blue. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips across Cas's bare chest. He allowed his tongue to trail across the slightly portruding collarbone. He loved to taste the sweetness that came from Cas's skin whenever he could. Moving upwards, he suckled on the side of Cas's neck and loved how the man moaned at the sensation. His lips traveled slowly, across the strong jawline, over the chin, the stubbled cheeks and finally, onto those plump lips. Soft at first, the kiss deepened and their tongues massaged one another. The taste of Cas' skin, however, cannot be compared to the taste of Cas himself. It reminded Dean of a cross between his mother's caramel apple pie and cinnamon ice cream. Not overpowering in the least, but just as addictive. While lost in the kisses, hands trailed down to waistbands and belts, soon all clothing was in a messy pile on the floor. Dean easily brought his body atop of Cas and they groaned softly as the sensation of skin against skin, their hips grinding ever-so-slightly.

"Dean. I... I need..."

"What is it, Cas? Tell me what you need," Dean whispered, pressing several kisses to the side of his neck.

"I need you."

"You need me for what?"

"You already know."

"Tell me what you need, or else-" Dean's demand for detail was interrupted by Cas' hand grasping his erection and pushing it deep inside him. He groaned but his eyes were wide in surprise, realizing that he hadn't prepared him beforehand. He looked down at him, writhing with discomfort at such an entrance. They were rough quite a few times, but this was a kind of pain he didn't want to give. "CAS!"

"Just. Move. Please."

"This was stupid. You should have waited until I got the lube out," Dean scolded, but began slowly thrusting in and out. The extra tight sensation was enough to make him groan. He just wished Cas had been a litle more patient.

"No. Wanted this," he grunted, arching his hips slightly to get Dean deeper inside him. A brush across his prostate made him nearly whimper with utter pleasure as he leaned up to capture his lips for a heated kiss.

"Fuck, Cas," was all the oldest Winchester could utter as his hand cupped around Cas' erection and began stroking swiftly in time with his thrusts as he picked up his speed.

"Dean..." his head fell back on the pillow and cried out as he felt lips latch onto the hollow of his throat. A sharp pang made his entire body tingle as Dean left a hickey on his soft skin. "Harder."

"So good," Dean grunted, obliging with the request and thrusting harder. The motel room was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and breathy, rasping moans. The heat was nearly unbearable and that combined with the moans coming from the angel beneath him made his body begin to stutter. His thrusts became shallow and uneven as the pleasure pooled in the pit of his belly. "Cas, come with me."

"Close. Just a little..." Cas wrapped a leg around Dean's waist to change the angel and electricity shot down his spine as his prostate was hit in just the right spot to bring him over the edge along with the calloused hand roughly stroking his erection. "Dean! I'm coming!"

"That's it... Cas, I... Fuck!" Dean growled, his body tensing up as he came hard, deep inside as Cas came all over his hand. Gently pulling out, he collapsed on top of Cas' sweaty chest, panting heavily. He feels fingers sweep through his damp locks and he smiles lazily.

"I love you, Dean."

"...I love you, too," Resting his chin on the warm skin, he looks up into deep blue eyes. "My own renegade angel."

"My own stubborn human."

Smiling, they kiss softly and are soon asleep in a damp, sticky, exhausted, zealous tangle of limbs under the motel sheets.


End file.
